Miller Matters
by Ififall
Summary: Set in "God's and Monsters after Jason is embarrased after the dance. He wonders off and meets MMA fighter Mayhem Miller. Can they help each other out?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. They both have the same name. MMA's Miller is called Miller and the younger Alpha is called Jason.

As the beautiful Kylie Minogue sang "Time-bomb" through the stereo Jason's heart pounded. He could relate to the song, he _was_ a time-bomb waiting to explode. He waited six months and at the school dance it was a perfect time to pop the question. Nervously walking past other kids like the invisible man he walked up to Lisa a girl he'd been looking at for a while. She was pretty, but unlike the other popular girls in class she was nice. He'd helped her with a science project and whenever she saw him she'd say hi. Even if she was in front of her friends. He wanted to turn their friendship into something more.

In a smart rented suit he walked up to Lisa when the coast was clear. No alcohol in his system because he learned the hard way that he couldn't take alcohol and didn't want to embarrass himself by having a little accident in front of her or anyone else. "Hey" Jason said to Lisa, she looked really great in a yellow cardigan and a white flowery dress that fluttered at her knees. "Hey Jason" She reached over and gave him a hug that he wished lasted for ever. He stood up straight and took the plunge.

"Lisa, umm...I was thinking...maybe...we should...go out...see a movie...sometime?" Jason asked. He could see the cogs turning in Lisa's brain. Her mouth twitched and she couldn't look him in the eye. Jason wondered if he made her nervous. Was he doing something wrong? "Jase I can't...I've got a boyfriend" Lisa said. Jase looked down with a nod, ready to commit the silent walk of shame and save his dignity, but Corey had other ideas. Jason didn't know if Corey was the guy that Lisa was talking about, but he certainly acted that way. He went up to Jason and told him to get lost.

Corey followed Jason out of the hall and told him that Lisa would never wanna be with a "loser" like him. "Stop hassling her dirtbag" Corey said throwing him up against the lockers. An all too familiar scene, but other students gathered around to watch. The locker chucking opened up Jason's uneasy bladder. Corey snickered when he saw the wet patches on Jason's trousers. "Shit, you need a diaper" Corey said as the other kids began laughing with him. Jason tried to cover it up but he ended up running away in shame. He could never go back to school again.

Mayhem open the door, I know you're in there" Ariel said. He wasn't leaving until he got answers. Miller had kinda trapped him. Ambushed him, thrown Ariel out to the dogs. It was supposed to be a normal interview, but it was Miller that Ariel was dealing with. He knew that Miller liked to be wild, that's one of the reasons he was famous and had so many fans. But Miller as Lucky Patrick for an hour was too much for Ariel to take. Miller was blanking him. His curtains were shut and his lights were off, but Ariel knew he was in there.

"Come on Mayhem, I want answers and the fans do too" Ariel said knocking the door again. Jason didn't have enough money to take the bus so he walked home. On the other side of the road he could hear shouting and stopped to see what was going on. "Mayhem I don't want to speak to Lucky Patrick, I wanna talk to MMA fighter and _The Ultimate Fighter season fourteen _coach Mayhem" Ariel asked. Jason tip-toed to their side of the road. He was a fan of Miller's. He'd seen the TV show "_Bully Beat-down_" and dreamt of being on the show and telling Miller to beat up every bully in his school.

Spying on Ariel he walked up to him said that he'd heard him on the radio. "Hey, can I have your auto-graph?" Jason asked Ariel looked up at Miller's door then down to the kid beside him. "I'm...kinda busy" Ariel said. He walked past and Jason patted him on the shoulder. _"You're gonna leave Miller alone, you're going to go home"_ Jason told him through touch. Jason let him go and Ariel went up to the door. "Okay Mayhem, I'm gonna leave you alone, I'm going home now" Ariel said going to the sidewalk and walking robotically up the road.

When Miller thought that he couldn't hear anything he opened the door a creak. "Hi" "What?" Miller said startled from shock. "Umm...hi, my name's Jason too" Jason said hiding the pee on his pants. "Could I have your autograph?" Jason asked shivering. "Umm..yeah...come in" Miller said leaving the door open. Jason happily came in but asked an unusual question. "Umm...can I take my pants off?" Jason asked. "I was hoping to buy you dinner first" Miller teased. "Why?" He asked. "I split coke on my pants" Jason lied he couldn't tell Miller the truth, he'd kick him out straight away.

"There's pants in my room" Miller said. Jason thanked him and went into his room. He expected it to be full of fighting stuff like gloves and, bottle water, tap-out t-shirts, boxing pads and rolled up mats. But it was just a normal bedroom that was messier than his own. He grabbed the first clean pants that he saw put them on and walked out to the living room. Miller viewed them with a beady eye. "Aren't they a little big?" He asked. "It's just for one night" Jason said. "I'll dry clean them" Jason said. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll be at any _premieres_" Miller said shaking his head.

"Can wait for your new movie "Here comes the boom" Jason said. "Yeah it's awesome" Miller leaning back on the sofa. "Ariel on your case?" Jason asked. "Well you must have heard the interview right?" Miller asked. Jason nodded. "I thought it was funny, you were just Lucky Patrick for a day...what wrong with that?" Jason asked. "Hooray...you get it" Miller said playfully hugging him. As Miller began to pull away Jason landed a sloppy kiss on Jason's neck. Miller stared at him. "How many fighter's have you done that with?" He asked.

"I just think you're awesome" Jason said sheepishly. He knew that he sounded like such an idiotic fan-boy but by being around Miller he couldn't help himself. He slid his hand up Miller's thigh and stroked his crotch. "I can leave" Jason said moving his hand away. Miller paused before shaking his head. "What? And finish myself off? That's mean" Jason leaned towards him kissing him on the mouth, he was amazed when Miller kissed him back. As he unbuttoned Miller's shirt he knew that if a guy was too good to be true something was wrong.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Jason asked.

"Why not?" Miller asked as Jason kissed his chest. Jason couldn't believe he was in Miller's house let alone touching him. The strangest thing was he doing this with Miller's permission. He didn't have to stroke his face and force him to do it. Miller liked him because of free will. Free will was almost a bigger aphrodisiac than Miller himself. If Jason played Miller's card's right maybe he could get the fighter's number.


End file.
